


Drunk

by RainySteve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve





	Drunk

"Almost there" , Annabeth grunt to herself as she pulled Percy’s slumped, heavy body with one arm and tried to twist the doorknob to his cabin with the other. She was going to kill Connor after this.

You’d think that Percy -being the son of Poseidon and all and having proven that he could keep control of his liquids- wouldn't never get so wasted that he couldn’t be able to walk in a straight line. Turns out that wasn’t the only thing he couldn’t do, he couldn’t walk by himself either. Thus Annabeth trying and failing to carry him to his cabin. 

A part of her was trying to register how Percy managed to grow so much, the other was stopping herself from letting him fall face first unto the dirt. 

"There" ,she finally huffed opening the shell crusted door. It was obvious Tyson hadn’t set a foot in there for a while. Percy’s armor lay sprawled everywhere and it looked like the bed hadn’t been made well in……..never. 

As she set him down -well more like dumped the handsome sack of potatoes- she remembered what his mom had said the summer of the battle of the labyrinth. About him being able to clean up a stable with millennium's worth of poop but he couldn’t clean up his own room. As she stepped on an old candy wrapper -melted chocolate and all- she didn’t find it so funny.

She was just about ready to leave and take a five hour nap when….

"No" , he whined. "Annabeth don’t go."

"Percy-" , she tried to argue, but by then the huge idiot had a goofy grin on his face and had made room for her in his messy bed. "Ugh, fine."

"I’m only staying here until you fall asleep" , she told me him as he booped her nose. "It won’t be long."

"Boop"

"Percy"

"Beep"

"Percy!"

He laughed. “Someone’s a little touchy” , he told the hipocampi above his head.

_Count to ten Annabeth._

After a while, she actually started to feel comfortable, one may call it nice. 

"You know.." , he started, his voice still slurry. "We are totally breaking camp laws."

"You’re not only in  _my cabin._ You’re i _n bed with me_.”

"Perseus Jackson!" She tried to sound angry but her voice came out all high and she couldn’t stop the blush from creeping to her cheeks. 

He chuckled a very deep chuckle. “Don’t be embarrassed. We’ve slept together before, we’ve just never shared a bed” He kept on laughing at himself. “That’s kind of sad ain’t it?”

"I guess" , she answered sitting back down and chuckling along to her intoxicated boyfriend. How did he even manage to be charming after all the awkward he possessed?

He started playing with her hair which she found odd, he’d never done that before. “I really like your hair” , he stated. “You’re so pretty, you’re beautiful”

She blushed. “Thanks Percy…”

"I mean.." , he continued. "I’m like so…" , he proceeded to making a face which included a lot of wiggling eyebrows. "And you’re so ‘look at me I’m smart but I’m also really hot’ "

She didn’t know weather to be flattered, blush, or laugh at Percy’s poor imitation of a female voice. Had he always felt this way? “Percy you’re….not bad looking yourself” , it was safe to say she put Apollo’s sacred cows to shame by this point. “You’re actually really handsome.”

He laughed some more. “You’re eyesight is not as good as your brains Wise Girl.”

She laughed along too, unable to resist his contagious voice. “No I’m serious, you even made a really nice, good looking, guinea pig.”

It was his turn to blush. “Shuddup”

She could tell he was getting sleepy, soon he’d be unconscious. 

It was quite amusing watching him rotate between counting the hippocampi and laughing at the sound of his own voice. She had this big goofy grin on her face she couldn’t get rid off. Finally, he seemed ready pass out.

"It’s so hot" , he stated, his head on her lap. "It’s SO hot!"

Before she realized it, he took off his shirt in one swift move that only a guy could manage. He then proceeded to rest his head back on his lap and pass out. And just for a moment, she thanked the gods for tequila shots. 


End file.
